Dangerous Encounter
by bigbrownboxes
Summary: Deidara gets thrown tragically into the world of darkness at age 5 after his mother is murdered by a vampire. rated M for violence and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1: the witness

* * *

Late 1800's, City of Iwa

"Deidara, find your things and let's go!" His mother called for him in the kitchen as she made food for their trip.

"Mama Im trying!" The little five year old was scrambling though his mother's and his room. Drawers were pulled out or the dresser, the bed was pulled apart blanket by blanket and his mother's items were askew across the floor. He had fallen asleep and lost his most valuable posession! Had he fallen asleep with it? Deidara kneeled on the floor and peaked under the bed and sighed happily. He reached his tiny hand and pulled out from under it a small leather bag.

"DEIDARA!"

He flinched and ran out of the room, pocketing the bag in his coat. "I'm coming!"

He went to his mother, who was tapping her toe in frusteration. "We are late." She said, kneeling down and straightening his coat. She pulled off his hat and brushed his wavy blonde locks down, then put the hat back on. His mother wrapped a striped cotton scarf around him and pulled up his socks and smiled. "There." He smiled and held up his arms and she picked him up.

"You look pretty mama." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Pretty enough to get this job, you think?" She laughed and made her way out the door with her son wrapped around her.

"Pretty enough to be a queen!"

She laughed. "Maybe not that." However she was indeed beautiful. Long blonde hair and thick brown eyes surrounded by dark lashes. Her figure was thin and short, but she was stromger than her lithe body showed. Aurora made sure that she and Deidara looked like they owned more than a small home and a starving pig in the back of their house. She cleaned her son to look like a proper young man and always made sure her own appearance was neat. They may have had no money but she would never make that obvious by being dirty.

It was a ten minute speed walk for his mother to get to the train station in Iwa. It was a small city and always had been, plus it helped they lived near the middle of town. Iwa was covered with grey clouds, a promise of rain glooming over. The air was covered in a small fog of dust, as the mines were maybe no further than a few miles away. Iwas leaders werent too worried of it, having that not many people cam to live a luxurious lifestyle. Iwa was a place you went to work, rarely to live. The reason he and his mother, and a few other families like them were there due to his fsther bringing them along, as he had been promised a home. However, he and his mother had been trapped after the explosion in one of the mines killed his father. Deidara never really knew him, or remembered. He was too young to do so, as the old man had passed when he was a baby.

He did appreciate his father though, and liked to think he would have been good to Deidara. He sure made his mama happy whenever they talked about him, she would smile and play with her hair and blush. Of course she would cry but she always would say "Your father would be happy were making it, Deidara." She would then pull him in her lap and smile, wiping her tears. "Plus I got the spitting image of him right here. What's all to miss?"

His mother huffed and puffed her way to the station and put him down once they got in line. She pulled out her purse and stepped up to the ticket stand. "Two ttickets o Konoha." She said and handed him the money. The ticket handler had on a stained sleeveless white shirt, a dark hat and his face twisted into a dirty grin as his mother talked to him. Deidara didn't like this guy.

"You're short a few bucks, hun."

His mother scowled. "The price went up since yesterday?" She began pulling put more money.

"He chuckled and puffed on a cigar, blowing at Deidara. "If ya don't want to pay the price you can always do an old man a favor." He cackled and winked, his hand reaching down and grabbing his crotch. His mother scowled. Deidara took no notice as he was too short to see.

"Id rather die in a fire." She set the money on the desk, avoiding his dusty hand as he brought it up to take the coins. She bent over picked her son back up. Deidara kept his eyes in a squint as they walked away.

"Yeah!" He hollared as they headed to the boarding station. "Do your own dishes, ugly!"

The ticket seller rolled his eyes and just waved a hand to the boy.

Deidara never liked trains. They were bumpy and loud and smelled like dirt. "Mama how long until we get there?"

His mother yawned and closed her eyes. "A long time, Deidara."

He scowled. That was the opposite of what he wanted to hear. "Mama I have to use the bathroom."

She snored slowly. She had fallen asleep already!

Deidara pulled out the small pouch he had in his pocket and opened it up, letting a smile pour on his face. Inside was a small amount of clay. He pulled it out and warmed it in his hands. His mama always said that when his father was bored he would mold tiny things out of the clay and it always made him happy. Deidara did the same thing, however he did it when he was happy, sad, mad, lonely. Making art out of the clay was his favorite passing time activity. It made him forget things that made him upset, and let his imagination run wild with what he could create. Deidara, however, loved to make birds. He folded and twisted the small amount of clay he picked out and let his tiny hands go.

he was nearly finished when the train jerked in the middle of him nearly finishing his tiny masterpiece and he accidentally smashed the poor clay creatuere. Deidara sighed and put the clay back into his pouch, pocketing it once more.

He looked out the window and watched as they went through a giant tunnel, officially leaving his home town. Deidara breathed gently on the cool window, then traced a small bird of the fog. He snorted when the fog disappeared and all that was left was a faint outline.

He didn't know when, but he fell asleep watching the world go by. It was perhaps an hour later that he woke to his bladder practically singing to be emptied.

Deidara poked his mother. "Mama! I need to go!" She replied with a gentle snore.

Deidara pouted and hopped off their seat. He opened their compartment door and looked around. The train was nearly empty except for a few passengers scattered he and there in closed compartments. All others were open and empty. He closed the door and walked down the isle to where he assumed a potty station would be. His small bladder danced with every movement.

He sighed in relief as he saw a men's door and ran inside, closing the door and locking it. Deidara turned around and was surprised to see two other men on the other side of the bathroom. It looked as though they were interlocked in some staring competition, with one of them men having the others neck in his fist. The one who's throat was caught was older. He had a short, clean beard and is nose was crooked a small amount to the left. It looked broken, actually. His face was beet red, but he showed no fear to other, younger male. The younger one was pale and had long, raven hair. His skin was that of milk and there appeared to be no blemish that existed on his face, and his eyes were that of a black night. He terrified Deidara.

And it looked as though he had noticed the little boy. His dark eyes flickered over to him and then back to the older man. "You didn't lock the door." He said, almost with amusement. "In case someone happened to walk in an save you."

"No, I didn't I just-" his voice stopped as his neck was clenched more viciously.

"Well there's your little knight in shining armor." He looked again at Deidara, who's knees were now shaking. He was stunned.

"Please, you don't want to... leave a little boy... nightmares for the rest of his life."

"You don't know me then, scum." He twisted his hand so quick it made Deidara wet himself. The older man's neck broke and the snapping rang throughout the bathroom. Deidara fell to his knees and began crying.

He let the body drop to the ground with an audible thump and turned on his heels towards Deidara. His little body shook and he began to cry. "Please don't hurt me.." he cried out.

"Mama I'm not lying! I went to use the potty and some man-"

His mother whacked him on the back of his head and was changing him in a nearby clothing shop in Konoha. "I do not like liars Deidara!"

"Mama I haven't wet the bed since I turned four!" He pleaded. "I'm a big boy, I know I didn't have a nightmare!"

She sighed and pulled his laces, neatly tying them in a petite bow. "I don't want to hear it anymore. There was no scary man you talked about, none of the other passengers matched who you were talking about and-" she looked at her watch "were going to be late!"

Deidara grunted as she picked him up and she practically ran out of the store, throwing their payment and the cashier. "Thank you!" She called, running out the door and through the bustling sidewalk of people.

"Mama he-"

"Deidara not right now. I have no more time for your nightmare." She was pushing through people and getting cursed at by everyone. "We will be living one if I don't get this job."

Deidara sighed and rested his chin on his mother's shoulders. He didn't know why his mother wouldn't believe him. Perhaps she deemed him too young to be a witness of a possible murder. Or maybe he did dream it? He scowled and shook his head. No! He knew it happened.

Deidara tried to not think about it the rest of the way to the building his mother were to possibly work at. When they got there she pulled open the door and set him down. "How to I look?" She asked, straightening her coat and pulling up her socks.

He smiled a little. "Pretty, mama."

His mother sighed and smiled too. "I know you're upset but I promise if I get this job, it will all be better." She kneeled down. "No more nightmares, well both be happy."

Deidara didn't argue, instead he walked in behind his mama.

The building was massive, and extremely nice. The carpeted floors were dark and nearly stainless, as well the windows. The waiting room furniture sat perfectly arranged in the middle of the room, where a chandelier hung above, twinkling brightly and making little bright dots dance around the room.

"Miss Aurora?" He looked at his mother who nodded.

"Yes ma'am she said to the receptionist.

He saw an older woman peak down at the desk and she smiled. "And this must be your lovely little boy!"

His mother beamed. "Oh yes! He's an angel."

The woman disappeared back over the desk and he heard a creak as she sat fully in her chair. "Then I suppose we won't have any trouble with him messing up the home we provide?"

His mother shook her head. "Oh never, he's a very responsible young man."

Deidara thought of the mess he had previously mad in their bedroom in Iwa. He frowned. His mother had told him they would be moving here if she got the job, but didn't feel real until now. He didn't want to leave Iwa, but knew that in order to eat and go to school it was necessary.

He went and sat on the couch and pulled up a newspaper while his mother filled out paperwork with the receptionist. He couldn't read but enjoyed looking at the pictures. He flipped through the paper slowly and when he was done looking attempted to fold it back to its original state. He was almost finished when something caught his eye.

A small picture at the bottom of the paper with two men, one of which he recognized and the scary man in the bathroom. His heart thumped hard and he looked up at his mother, who was still talking to the old woman at the desk. "I knew it!" Deidara mumbled, now a little more scared that what happened was real. He looked at the paper and began tearing the picture out.

"Ah! I see you're a fan of detective Uchiha! A loud voice bellowed. Deidara jumped and let out a short "ugh!" As his shoulder was patted roughly from behind. Deidara looked behind him to see a tall, thickly built man grinned at him with bright teeth, a cigar tucked in his teeth.

"Detective?..." he mumbled. "Yes." He said.

"Ah yeah, best in the city I'd say! Youngest too, only about sixteen!" The big man held out his hand. "Im Asuma!" He shook the small boys hand. "I'll be your mother's boss."

Deidara gaped. "You're hiring her!?" He grinned, momentarily forgetting about the picture. "I promise she'll do her best! She's already the bet mom ever!"

Asuma chuckled. "More than likely, son. We really need someone to work nights at the hotel and she's available any time, so it's perfect."

Deidara smiled. "What's she going to be doing?"

"Oh mainly just checking people in and out, making sure everyone's accounted for."

"Does she need to be pretty? I think shes pretty enough."

The man laughed loudly and patted his back again. "You're a riot, kiddo. You don't have to be pretty to get this job, but it's definitely a plus." He wiggled his brows and leaned over. "Better tips, eh?"

"Oh, Deidara, you mustn't bother busy working men!" His mother quickly came over. "I'm so sorry, sir!"

Asuma waved a hand. "Please don't be! I was just getting to know my future employers son!"

His mother grinned. "You're Mister Asuma? So nice to meet you."

They shook hands. "Of course, now I also came to show you where you'd be staying while you work here. Of course you know this is a hotel, however we do not allow employees rooms, instead we provide living spaces down below this floor. It's got everything you need, however they do lack windows."

"I'm sure we will be fine." His mother smiled. Deidara nodded as well.

Asuma put out his cigar in an ash tray on the table where Deidara had put the newspaper back down, where nobody would notice the picture missing.

They began walking and headed into a large doorway.

"There are three floors going up from the main lobby, and two going down. The first lower floor is the homes, second is a big supply closet basically. There you will find rags, towels..

* * *

Deidara and his mother laid in bed that night together in what was now to be their new home. It had happened so quickly that he couldn't even tell if it made him happy or not. His mother seemed happy, he supposed that meant he should be too. It was just so much to handle in less than two days, and the fact that he was a witness to a horrible crime just didn't help much.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?" She kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek with her dainty hand.

"Is it okay to miss Iwa?"

"Of course! I miss it already. Me and your father had so many good memories. You were born there.."

Deidara remembered all the stories she had told him. How everyone who worked at the mine was basically family, and had come over for dinner nearly every night. How it used to annoy his mother, but not enough to make her never want it to happen again. When the mine blew, all the men were trapped, whether alive or dead. The whole city worked for weeks to get the rubble up but it didn't matter. It was impossible.

He closed his eyes. "But we will be happy here too?" Will his mother be happy? Stay happy?

She nodded. "Happy, safe, and full every night, now sh. I want to see you sleeping before I go to work in a few hours."

* * *

"I'm fucking STARVING." A dark figure growled in the alleyway. "I haven't eaten in fucking DAYS. When can we eat?"

Another figure crouched and pulled his partner back behind the dumpster. "When the prey gets here."

"And how do we even know if orochimaru will even come through? I'm tired of this 'work for him, get left over failed expirament human' shit! I want the real deal he promised us tonight!"

"Appreciate what he gives you, idiot. He keeps us from getting caught and possibly burned or hung."

The other figure scoffed. "That shit can't even kill us, nothing can!"

"It will be painful and an extreme convenience, you don't want a bunch of people running after you with pitchforks and torches constantly."

"As if any of these humans could catch me. I could easily kill them all."

"But you shouldnt."

"When did you turn into such a pussy?"

"Hidan if you do not shut the fuck up I will tie you to a light post and watch you burn when the sun comes up, now listen, I hear it."

"Okay."

The two figures waited as they heard light footsteps coming near them. When they seemed close enough the two figures jumped out and attempted to tackle their meal. However instead of latching to skin, they were thrown roughly into the brick wall next to them. Dust and rock fell above them with how roughly they were thrown.

"Idiots, its me."

The smaller male known as Hidan stood and growled. "OooOOooh WHAT THE FUCK MAN."

The other, Kakuzu, rubbed his head and stood. "You imbecile, Itachi. We were expecting PREY."

Itachi just looked unamuzed at the two starved vampires. Hidan was practically about to go on a full rampage through the city. His face was sunken in and eyes dilated so big the color was practically gone in his eyes. He slouched on the ground breathing roughly.

Kakuzu didn't look as rough, but was obviously starving. He stood and brushed the fallen rock from his clothing. If this were any other vampire, Kakuzu would have their head already. This was Itachi Uchiha, though, a prized 'possesion' of Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru sent me to give you all a message."

"Yeah? What the fuck is it?" Hidan huffed, looking at the ground.

The raven pulled out a piece of paper that was folded neatly into a small square. "This is directions into the hideout of Sasori Idori. Orochimaru thinks he would be an interesting asset and wants him to join us."

Kakuzu unfolded the paper. "And if he doesn't want to?"

"He will. We have something of his." Itachi made a noise that resembled a smirk, but without the cocky grin. "It's written on this." He handed Kakuzu another paper and the large man opened that. He read it and frowned.

"You think this will work?"

"Orochimaru does."

"Oh yeah cause he's so fucking smart right!? Where's our food!?" Hidan hit the brick wall with boss his fists and hunched over.

Itachi opened his mouth and then closed. "Actually. I have a favor too, but mine involves your meal."

"Oh what the fuck of course-"

"He's young." Itachi licked his lips. "And scared."

The two starving bloodsuckers perked up. Young blood was rare to get. And a delicacy among beasts of the night. Kakuzu grinned widely. "Wonderful."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I own no part of Naruto.

Chapter 2: Captured

Deidara felt his mother kiss his forehead. "I love you, please stay in bed until I get home." He smiled up at her and she held a hand to his cheek.

"Yes, momma." Her hand left his cheek and she brushed away his hair gently before getting up. The bed creaked slightly and she tucked him in, and then left through the door beside the bed. Deidara frowned a bit.

The little blonde curled up in their bed and made a nest out of the blankets. He was incredibly exhausted, but it felt as if there was no way he was going to fall asleep. He had this constant eerie feeling that he was being watched, but nobody was in sight.

His little heart pumped with anxiety, sending waves of nerves that made him shake from deep within that made him want to get up and run right out of the new home and back to Iwa. He wanted anything but to be here.

There was only a single candle in the room, beside the bed. Some matches lay beside it. Deidara grabbed a match, and lit it easily. He vaguely remembered there being more than one candle, as he had watched his mother put them out, however his mother probably put them away to keep him from lighting them. She always got on him about it and he remembered a good whooping he got from doing it once before. He didn't worry about getting into trouble though, he just needed one to get rid of some of the anxiety.

Deidara lit the candle and blew the match out, setting it back on the bedside table and laying back down. He watched the match flicker a few times before it stilled completely. He sighed in contempt and closed his eyes.

~End scene~

"Have you taken care of your little problem, Uchiha?" Long, sickly fingers thumped on a large circular table. The other hand was busy spinning a large, almost diamond-like whine glass in his hand. In it was dark crimson and the light from the candles in the middle of the table caused the dim room to sparkle red.

Itachi could smell it from across the large table, sweet and calling to him. "Kakuzu and Hidan are going to fetch him now." He said. He sat with his arms crossed and clenching his wrists. He knew Orochimaru was doing this for the benefit of torturing Itachi. The blood was pure, young, and a womans. Probably royalty with how fine it smelt.

Orochimaru sipped from the glass, his eyes dilating and almost filling to where there were almost no white coloring. He locked his thin lips and closed his eyes and sighed, almost in ecstasy. He held up a finger in his other hand. "You know, I figured you would do that." He chuckled. "You have always had a problem with ridding of the younger ones." He cocked his head. "Or perhaps they remind you of your brother? Are you scared he will give you that same 'Oh please brother don't kill me' scream?"

Itachi wouldn't respond.

Orochimaru set his glass down and and folded his hands on the table. "Would you like to see him?"

"No."

"He misses you."

"He wants to kill me."

"Ah, but that makes it more fun!" He shook his head. "All siblings have a little rivalry." He clasped his hands together, "and besides, he is getting much more strong... and at a fast pace too." Orochimaru put a finger to his lips. "I wonder... can he actually kill you though? I have raised you to be one of my most skilled assets, and gave you extraordinary powers that no other vampire of mine has ever been able to handle. And yet, you handle them with ease."

"I would easily kill him." Itachi said.

"You know, I was thinking.." Orochimaru made a sound that resembled a giggle. "What if we gave him those same powers? He may handle it with ease, just like you did."

"It was not easy."

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten how you screamed in agony when it was all over..."

"Over my family. He has no family to kill, now."

"Except you.." Orochimaru hissed. "Funny, how you couldnt even bring yourself to do it, but he easily talks about ripping your pretty little neck open. Ah, but i bet you wouldnt let him win so easily.. Imagine it, two brothers fighting to death to prove to me they deserve to be the strongest."

Itachi stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I'm leaving. The department needs me." Itachi turned and began walking to the exit.

"Itachi."

"Yes."

Orochimaru stood and walked slowly to the Uchiha. His footsteps echoed in the large room."You forget that I am the one you work for. The next time you fail to kill when need be, I will show you more pain than the slaughter of your family." He stopped behind the Uchiha and grabbed his cold fingers around Itachis wrist. "You are my pawn. Do not make me remind you of this."

Itachi hung his head low, avoiding the snakes eyes. "Yes, Orochimaru." His wrist was freed and he walked out of the room.

Orochimaru watched as Itachi left and walked back to his seat. He picked up his glass and looked inside at its contents before he took another sip. He cringed at the taste and threw it to the ground, shattering the pretty glass, letting out a screech. Orochimaru stood up angrily and left the room as well.

* * *

"You are an absolute idiot." Kakuzu said, but continued to watch as his partner smelt the air. He looked deranged.

"Itachi had his scent on him, I smelt it." He opened his eyes and looked to the left. "Down this street.. oh fuck I can smell it, it's like a- a uh.. oh shit like a-"

"A young boy. He smells like honeysuckle." Kakuzu could smell it now too. He shivered. "Let's go."

They crept through the night skillfully, and quick. They were deeply deprived from blood the past week and this was the best meal they were going to have in what felt like years. The streets were empty, as many people were too fearful to go out into the night with unknown predator such as themselves roaming around.

"Hidan nearly broke through the door when they found the building. It was a large hotel and evidently was popular as it had a woman working the desk at night. There were no lights on, but a few candles littered the room here and there. Kakuzu gripped his partners shirt and whispered. "I'm going in first."

Hidan shivered as his keen eyesight watched her heart pump blood through her vein through the window. "Let's take her too." He shook out. "I'm starved, I could take 5 fuck in humans on my own right now."

"You idiot, we have to be smart about this." Kakuzu pushed his partner behind him and walked in the building. "Wait for my signal to come in, then go to the smell, and bring the human to our hideout. If you don't share, I will literally suck his blood right out of your fucking body."

Hidan twitched and nodded, crouching at the window and watching.

Kakuzu smiled as the woman looked up from a book and waved. "Hi! Overnight or a few days?"

Kakuzu groaned inwardly as her smell invaded his nostrils. It took him a minute to realize that this must be the child's mother. She smelled of sweet honeysuckle and stone. The city Iwa came to mind. "Ah, yes, I actually was needing a favor."

She raised a brow and stood up straight, snapping the book she had been reading closed. "Uh, okay?" She put her hands on her hips."what can I be of assistance?"

* * *

Deidara breathed out a cool sigh as a hand touched his shoulder. He shifted and peaked open an eye gently, vision blurred. "Mama?" He asked, stretching his back and sighing.

The hand touched bare skin, shifting his hair from his neck. The blonde boy flinched at the icy fingers. "I knew you would still be alive". Deidara startled and opened his eyes, coming face to face with the murderer he had encountered earlier. He jerked back slightly and choked on a scream.

He said. "Those idiots don't know anything about their abilities and how to really track down prey." The dark haired man sat up and glared down at him. Deidara didn't dare move, for fear of being attacked on the spot. It was like watching a cat stare down its prey before it pounced.

"Pl - please dont-"

"Shut up." His voice was calm but the underlying threat was known. Itachi knelt down and moved the child's pajama shirt collar down his neck. His fingers were icy, they stung Deidara skin with contact. "I will not become a failure again. Hidan and Kakuzu will have to get over their loss."

Deidara squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the chilling body move over him. He was shaking so hard the bed quake beneath him. He felt dry lips against the skin of his neck and jumped violently, and began kicking and screaming. "No! I don't want to die leave me alone, un!"

Itachi made the mistake of not holding on to the boy tight and his foot kicked the candle that he lit earlier and almost immidiately began engulfing the floor into a fiery hell.

Itachi ran back and growled. "You idiot boy!" The fire spread as quickly as the plague and made a barrier between he and the troublesome boy. He pointed a finger at Deidara who was now staring fearfully into the fire. "I could have made it quick! Painless even, but now I hope you enjoy feeling your useless little body get burnt to nothing." He ran to the door and kicked it open mercilessly and tore out of the building.

Deidara could only feel the pounding beat in his heart as the fire at away at the bedding now. He kicked the covers to the floor and tried to make enough of a way just to get to the door. The fire only grew and burned his feet. He cried out in pain and coughed as the smoke sucked all the oxygen from his lungs. He sat on the bed and crawled to the furthest corner, crying and coughing.

Then it was black.

* * *

Kakuzu inhaled deeply as he and Hidan ran quickly down the stairs. "I smell a fire." He stated, pausing at the entrance of the employee homing. They stood for a moment and Hidan scratched his head nervously.

"Fire, eh.. you mean the second to only thing that could kill a vampire.."

"Yeah." Kakuzu was fearless until it was something that could actually ruin his chance at immortality. And the way the fire was now eating it way through the now charring door caused him a great deal of nervousness, although he would not admit it.

..."Itachi will kill us if we don't get the kid." Kakuzu watched as smoke sunk I'm from under the doorway. They both stepped back a few steps.

"Not before the fire. Let's go. The kids dead, I didn't see anybody run from here and this is the only way to get into the bottom part of the building."

Kakuzu nodded. "Come." Then they both bolted up the stairs, just as the fire burst through and began eating it's way up.


End file.
